


Snuggles of Love

by bobgoesw00t



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Between Seasons/Series, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Cuddles, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobgoesw00t/pseuds/bobgoesw00t
Summary: Since tomorrow is the birthday of everyone's favorite Sakka Baka (and the fact that I'll be in a minivan with my family driving down to Holden Beach, North Carolina for basically the whole day) I'm posting a short story in his honor that's after my last EnGou fic!!! Enjoy and HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOU PRECIOUS DORKY SAKKA BAKA!!!!!
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Gouenji Shuuya, Fudou Akio/Kidou Yuuto
Kudos: 11
Collections: Inazuma Eleven Alternative





	Snuggles of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "SCREW YOU NATSUMI" but you can enjoy this without reading it before hand.

When Endou Mamoru woke up that morning, he was very sore. His husband had decided to surprise him by taking him to the city of lights to spend his first birthday as a married couple in style. They had two whole weeks to themselves before they had to head back home for the start of the school semester and today was not only his birthday but also the last day of the trip before they flew back to Japan. The reason he was sore this bright sunny morning was that before they left, they had agreed to have another "Night of Passion" on the evening of Endou's birthday and Gouenji Shuuya had outdone himself yet again.

It had been a little under a year since they had gotten married and had their first make-out session that involved Gouenji tieing his husband to the bedframe and slowly open him up with a special lube Burn and Gazel gave them as a newlywed gift that drove both of them insane and got them extremely horny. It was only when Endou was a mewling mess practically screaming for his hubby to fuck him that he would do just that and somehow, Gouenji always seemed to improve on the last time by finding new ways to ravage his partner. They didn't really have the intention of giving this makeout session a name but when Kidou and Fudou asked them about how their first time as a married couple went, they came up with the "Night of Passion" title and it just stuck like glue.

Endou slowly turned to look at his precious lover only to find the other side of the bed empty. Gouenji must have been laying down next to him until just recently as there were still traces of body heat where the covers had been pulled back.

"Must have gotten up to use the restroom I guess," Endou thought to himself, only to soon realize the bathroom door was still open with the lights off when he tilted his head in that direction. After pondering for a bit, he sniffed the air and then he smelled it. The wonderful scent of his favorite breakfast food in the entire world that always filled him up with warmth and put his famous grin on his face. 

"Gouenji's Pancakes..." he whispered with a small smile. He was about ready to get out of bed to join his hubby when he remembered how sore he was. Gouenji had ravaged him like a crazed beast in heat enough times now that he wasn't so sore that he wanted to spend the entire day in bed with his lover, but it still hurt enough that he had to hold off on getting out of bed for about an hour the morning after.

Almost as if on cue, the door opened with Gouenji carrying a tray with two plate fulls of Pancakes, Butter, Orange Juice, and Maple Syrup. After putting one of the glasses of juice on the bedside table next to Endou, he did the same with the other glass after walking to the other side of the bed and after joining his partner in bed, put the tray over their laps.

"Happy birthday my Sakka Baka," Goeunji said softly to the other while kissing him on the lips. It wasn't intense at all but a soft warm smooch that made Endou feel like he had died and gone to heaven.

"Thanks, Shuuya," Endou replied, "I don't know why, but I didn't think you would make me your famous pancakes and serve them to me in bed even though it's my birthday."

"You thought I wouldn't make my husband his favorite food and serve it to him in bed after we had one of the greatest "Night of Passion" we've ever had, ESPECIALLY since it's his birthday and the first one he's had after getting married to the love of his life?"

"NO, I figured you would make me your pancakes!!! I was just expecting that we would have them at the dinner table like we usually do. Guess I am a Sakka Baka." Endou said with a giggle.

"I'm just giving you a hard time Mamoru, I had a feeling you would want to eat at the table but didn't feel like getting out of bed right away. We've had enough "Nights of Passion" for me to get that into my system. I just really wanted to spoil my husband to the point he becomes rotten to the core."

After this banter between them, they went ahead and had the best breakfast Endou had ever had in his life, at least according to him. After practically devouring all of his pancakes along with most of his lovers, Gouenji grabbed all of the dishes, took them to the kitchen and started the dishwasher. Five minutes later he came back in and after taking his shorts off joined the goalkeeper and pulled the covers over them.

"Now I'm going to cuddle with you for the next five hours and afterward we can go take a shower together before we go to dinner at the restaurant."

"I take it you'll be giving me my presents at the place after we've eaten?"

"Of course, and then I've got one last surprise for you Mamoru before we head home."

"Hmm, what's that!?"

"I'm driving you to Rome to visit Kidou and Fudou on their honeymoon and that's after another "Night of Passion" with the love of my life to top off his best birthday ever."

"Wait, Kidou and Fudou GOT MARRIED!?!?" Endou half-shouted with surprise at the news, "WHEN WAS THE CEREMONY AND WHY DIDN'T THEY INVITE US!?!?"

"Calm down Mamoru, they decided to do the opposite of what we did and had a small wedding with just their immediate family. I only found out last night before I went to bed. Kidou called and to let me know and they want to meet us in Rome for their last day before we all head back home together."

"SWEET!!! I'm so happy for them, it certainly took them long enough to tie the knot. I mean good lord they had been dating since they started High School so I was starting to wonder if it was ever gonna happen."

"I knew Fudou proposed to Kidou a couple of months ago, but I was sworn to secrecy when I found out. Sorry for not telling you Mamoru."

"Don't worry about it," the super dork replied, "if there's one thing I'm not surprised by, it's those two wanting to keep their engagement a secret to everyone but a select few"

"True enough, I hope your ass is ready to be filled up again when we get back from dinner tonight."

"HEY, if I can handle years of landing on my butt during Sakka practice, matches, and from getting smacked by a giant tire, it can handle two nights of you inside of it!"

Gouenji whispered, "I guess so." before he gave his husband one last passionate kiss before they both went back to sleep under the covers with nothing but their thoughts of each other and how lucky they were to be together to keep them company.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you wondering if I'll be writing a fic of these four meeting up in Rome, I will be doing just that but not until AFTER I get back from the beach. So don’t expect it anytime before the 30th :3


End file.
